New chances, new family & new life
by cyanide4live
Summary: What if Arceus decided to that an intervention was a must? How would the lives of two dark individuals turn out? Will Arceus wishes come true? Can the man be saved from himself? And what about the boy: can he heal or shall he forever bear the scars of his past? Can they become family? A fic with/about: Family, Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Humor, Friendship and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking your time to look at this: I hope you may enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Those who can find the original story where this one is based onto get virtual Soda. And a big hug for WizardGirl.**

 **Chapter one: the begin….**

Arceus longed for something: this something was actually someone. A small boy that lived outside the regions: this boy was powerful in his own way and still had a pure soul….but Arceus knew that his soul wouldn't stay pure if he stayed where he was.

One might ask themselves why Arceus would be interested in a boy outside the regions, outside his domain: that's very simple Arceus had once seen a bright future for the regions a future so bright he could only dream of it, but that future would be given to them by a small boy also from outside the regions. But alas this child grew bitter of the world around him as soon as he knew he could never have a child of his own: the boy still did his best to get where he had been Professed to be, but as he turned bitter his goals became unclear to him or better said he lost his focus on the how and started to turn destructive…..

But Arceus had everything planned out: he would interfere. He would return the youth to the professed one and gift him a fatherless child to love…with the hopes that the pureness would return to him and to keep even if it was only one child away from the Darkness.

Even so Arceus had some work to do with the both of them before they would be ready for each other…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SPINNERS END, U.K.:**

A small boy the age of 6 named Severus Tobias Snape laid afraid under his bed: the small boy wasn't afraid of the monsters that might or mightn't be hiding in the shadows and darkness, no that would be silly this child feared something sinister more real…..He feared his own father, the man that had sired him and should love him, he feared the man's: harsh cruel words, his fury, his cold eyes, his fists and his belt. The skinny boy had the only decent blanked he owned around his shoulders in the hope of stop shivering, the cries from downstairs could be heard louder now, he closed his eyes willing the world away while he hugged a small leather satchel (that held his most treasured objects) to his chest.

Small tears streamed down Severus sickly pale face: he had ink black lanky hair the same color as his eyes and a cute button like nose the rest of his facial features where rather sharp and angular: especially his jaw and his cheek bones. When he heard heavy footfalls on the old staircase he started hyperventilating: HE KNEW HE HAD TO GET AWAY FROM THERE! HE KNEW HIS FATHER WAS COMMONG FOR HIM! HE WISHED WITH ALL HIS SOUL HE COULD BE SOMEWHERE SAVE!

Severus didn't have the time to complete his thoughts before Arceus decided that NOW was the moment he should take the boy away from his awful fate: with the help of the boys magic he took the, now, unconscious child away: just in time too.

As soon as Tobias Snape reached his offsprings' room he felt a strange unnatural energy in the room: this enraged the man more than he already was. Letting out a deafening roar he ran into the room, breaking the door in the process, he started to turn everything upside down and breaking things as he couldn't find Severus.

Tobias had been so drunk that he wasn't aware of the amount of sound he was making: that was the night that one of his neighbors decided that enough was enough and called the Police…. Sadly the police only found the body of Eileen Snape nee Prince and only dried blood in the boys room…. That same night an Amber Alert was pulled out for one Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, age 6, born 06 of January of 2000…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **POKEMON WORLD, KANTO REGION, UNKNOWN LOCATION IN VIRIDIAN FORREST:**

Arceus through that this specific location would do the boy some good while he was busy planning the meeting with his new father. Arceus didn't spend much time with the human cub, but enough to make his memories almost impossible for him to reach, change his eye color, his skin color and other things to make him unrecognizable to his kind: Arceus was aware that the magical kind from farther away the regions could be truly vicious and he wanted the boy save and happy. Before he left Arceus blessed the child…..

A large snow white furred, green eyed, green gemmed, male: Persian was taking his usual night stroll when his whiskers told him something was off in his part of Viridian Forrest. Following his instinct he found an odd dump, when he got closer to inspect it he saw: that he had found himself a skinny, black haired human cub…A hurt one if his whiskers where right. To the Persians surprise the cub was too young to be traveling on its own and shivering on top of it even if he was wearing clothes (too big for him) and had a thick blanked wrapped around him. Knowing that the night would be too cold for the youngling he opened his massive maw and gently took the cub with him to his den…. The next morning he would ask the other wild Pokémon too look out for humans looking for a cub.

After the male Persian had talked with the other Pokémon at dawn and they had promised him that they would look out for any humans that were looking for a cub with the description he gave them. When the huge Persian reentered his den he saw that the cub had woken up so he went for some Oran berries: the child had to eat after all. He left the berries at the boys feet before laying down himself. The raven haired boy blinked…confused.

"These are for me?" Asked the boy not daring to touch the food offered to him: he didn't know why, but something told him not to.

" _Of course they are yours cub! I don't see anyone else…."_ Answered the Persian: not knowing that the raven haired boy could actually understand him.

"Thank you, sir! I thought that they might be yours." Said the boy before he took a berry, at this the Persians eyes opened comically.

" _You understand me?"_ Asked the feline Pokémon.

"Should I not?" Now it was the child's turn to be confused.

Persian shook it's massive head before he started talking with the human cub: to his immense surprise it seemed that the cub had hit its head and lost his memories, because he didn't even knew what Pokémon where nor where he was! The Persian explained the boy everything he could the best he could and so they spend the first few days while the child was healing like that with the occasional help from some Pokémon that had been owned and on a journey before.

After some time the wild Pokémon came to the conclusion that the human cub would stay with them as its parents weren't looking for him and the Persian who had in those weeks been named Ariel was happy for it. The boy who he had started to call Rush, because the child was in a rush to do everything and anything and because it had remembered that his named had an R, suffered from night terrors where he begged its sire to stop hurting him or its dam to help him…. Not that the other Pokémon knew that because Ariel only shared his den with Rush.

Rush had grown during his time with the Pokémon and was often found playing with the younger ones or cooing over the just hatched ones, but none of the Pokémon that where parents envied Ariel for he often had to chase the boy down after he had gotten himself into some havoc or another. The Rattata and Pidgey often helped getting Rush clothes (stealing them from unsuspecting trainers that slept in the forest) and other things like books and such they believed where a must for human cubs.

It had been over two years now that Rush had been found by Ariel that cold night in the woods and he had grown. Ariel could almost every time of the day by Rush side making sure the youngster didn't get hurt: like right now.

"So? When I'm 11 years old I'm old enough to start my very own Pokémon journey. You're coming with me aren't you?" Asked Rush wearing some blue swimming trunks, a white T-shirt and shoeless looking at the ground for some nice stones to add to his collection: his collection was always in his leather satchel that hung around his neck and that never seemed to fill or become heavy.

" _Nothing is gone stop me from staying with you and making sure you don't cause trouble."_ Stated Ariel calmly his eyes shining with amusement: he loved to teas Rush now that he didn't take everything in the literal sense.

"Oh well if you only stay with me for that reason I should make sure that I get into enough trouble: that way you wouldn't get bored." Stated Rush seriously not showing his happiness at the fact that his best friend wouldn't leave him.

" _BRAT!"_ Growled Ariel playfully as he shoved Rush into the river, knowing that the child could swim.

"Hey! Ari look what I found in the river!" Exclaimed the child happily holding a blue-ish stone up. "Do you know what it is?"

" _Do I look like someone that would?"_ Asked Ariel voice dripping with sarcasm this owned him a nice splash off cold water from Rush.

Rush hurriedly climbed out of the river only to take off giggling his head off while Ariel followed him at his heals: all the while happiness filled his heart even if there was a hollow feeling there as if he was missing something. Live was good in Viridian forest, very good.

 **A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! To tell me you liked it or disliked it: doesn't really matter I want to become a better writer so tell me what you think.**

 **And anyone interested in Beta'ing this story is welcome! Giovanni will make his appearance in the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking your time to look at this: I hope you may enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Those who can find the original story where this one is based onto get virtual Soda. And a big thank you for: WizardGirl.**

 **I also want to thank those who have been so kind as to review, follow or fav! Thank you I can't explain what it means to me!**

 **Chapter two: Blowing things up and much more!**

Giovanni wasn't having a good day: hell screw that he was having a bad week! He was currently playing in his private lab hoping he could advance with what he was currently working on: he had been working on it for about a year and it still wasn't ready… he took a look at the math he had done again and again, but couldn't find a fault in it: even so he knew that he was missing something! He let out a growl before he took a sip of coffee. Coffee the nectar of the gods and the only thing that was keeping him awake and sane...

He wasn't getting any younger: yet that didn't stop the grunts from being utter fools, those who challenged his gym to be dimwits, his employees weren't any smarter and it didn't make his live any easier…multi-tasking was hard: no need to make it harder! Not? He was 44 years old to be 45 soon: he hadn't been able to shut eye in more than 72 hours, was doing neck breaking acrobatics to tend to his gym , lead GioCorporations and Team Rocket…. It didn't help any that his friends where utter morons.

"Hiya Gio!" Said Petrel entering his lab.

"I'm working." Barked Giovanni, his purple haired friend just lifted his hands in surrender.

"You're always working man: that's your biggest flaw." Stated the purple haired executive.

"And you don't work enough." Countered Giovanni before looking up at him. "Report me on Proton and TR's situation." Ordered the Italian drinking his coffee leaning against a wall.

"Awww… well here in Kanto and Johto TR still has a thigh grip on things in the other regions: well not much and people are starting to look bad towards us. Proton is doing his best to infiltrate our best spies into the regional teams and gangs and gather info while crushing plans here and there." Informed Petrel disliking the look on Giovanni's face not to mention the grip he had on that mug.

" _Merde_! Didn't that Ketchum kid and company ruin the plans of those fools?" Asked the Rocket boss.

"Yeah, but Magma and Aqua united forces and are scheming something new; that isn't gone work probably… Plasma is now under Colress command; don't have any faith in that working, Galactic's commanders are trying to get their leader out of that other world; good luck to them and I don't think you should bother about those Skull kids that are beginning in Alola." Answered Petrel.

"I decide to bother about something or not!" Growled the angry multibillionaire. "Tell Proton to report himself as soon as he has a moment."

"Wow calm down Gio. Why don't you go home and take your well eared Z's: I'm sure that after that you think more clearly." Tried to persuade the purple haired man, he regretted it as soon as he saw that his friend was aiming the now empty mug at his head. As soon as he had left the lab he heard the mug crashing against where his head had been seconds before… With a shudder he went on his way.

Arceus watched the progress of his plan amused: he knew that the Italian had to be totally of balance before he could take action. For if he did so while the man was alert, he knew that the man would get the gist that someone or something was going on and playing with his mind. That is exactly why he, under other things, had send aDarkrai over to the man every time he slept the last two weeks or so … it had gotten to the point where the Italian refused to sleep: just what the god had wanted. He had also manipulated other things such as putting all the Victini against him, ordering Jirachi to not to listen to him and such only to make the professed one's life miserable: Don't hate the gods! They also need to have fun once in a while! And watching Giovanni suffer knowing what the end result would bring was the most fun Arceus had in a loooooong while.

Giovanni took a look at the shards of his once coffee mug before sneering at the remains and making himself another one before sitting down in front of the liquid that was his current experiment. He looked possessed at the yellow-ish liquid as if could give him the answers he needed: he was sure it should be blue-ish. He and Petrel had been working on it, on the theory at least, for a long while before he took it into the lab, but none of their planned variations had predicted this thing! The gym leader just kept looking at it while he drank coffee: when he suddenly felt the urge to add another chemical to it, a volatile one at that. Giovanni was unaware of what he was doing exactly for he would have stopped himself from pouring one liquid into the other if he was. As soon as the chemicals touched each other: KA-BOOM!

Giovanni flew against the wall, the whole building shook, and Arceus knew that it was his moment to act if he didn't he couldn't do so anymore because he was aware that the executives that still where in this building would come here flying to rescue their friend. First of all the god made sure that Giovanni wasn't truly hurt and healed the worst of his injury before he started de-aging the man: very slowly the Rocket Boss started to change, when Arceus reached the age of 27 he stopped. That was the age he was when he had given up hope the first time around… Arceus gave him a last look before disappearing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giovanni groaned as he woke up he felt as if Rhyperior had decided to sit onto him: the last he could remember was being in his lab looking at the shouldbe bettered version of the heal all. As he opened his eyes he saw Petrel looking at him: that was the most perturbing thing he woken up too, well except that time in Milan when…Nope he wasn't thinking about that!

"How ya feeling dude?"Asked Petrel with a smile.

"Like hell, take that stupid smile of your face before I do!" Grumbled Giovanni the best he could: his voice was raspy. "Give me some water and tell me where I am." Ordered the gym leader sinking into the pillows: he hoped that he wasn't in the Rockets medical bay.

"Here I've got some ice chips or whatever they are called." Said Petrel offering him one: if the multibillionaire didn't feel like hell he wouldn't have accepted the help…so he opened his mouth knowing that he wasn't in a position to complain. "You're at Victors clinic and the R&D is analyzing you blood results right now." Answered Petrel.

"By the way nice way to get rid of 16 years of life well 15 technically speaking as you slept through your birthday… we still don't get how that happened and the media is going crazy." Commented the purple haired scientist offhanded while the door opened.

"My blood? 16 years? My birthday?"Asked Giovanni sitting up, freaking out.

"Petrel!"Shouted Proton, Archer, Domino and Ariana.

"WHA?" Asked said one confused looking at his coworkers.

"You moron Victor was supposed to be called as soon as the boss woke and the news was supposed to be broken to him slowly!" Scolded Ariana while Archer gave him a murderous look.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Laughed Petrel.

"Proton why don't you go and call Victor: it looks like the boss might murder someone." Ordered Domino and the mint colored executive was smart enough to just nod before leaving.

"Giovanni you don't know how happy I am to see you up." Stated Archer placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Why don't you lay down again while we explain what happened to the best of our abilities?" Questioned the lawyer and second hand kindly: Giovanni got the suggestion and nodded before doing so.

"What day is it?"

"It's the 15th of August of 2008, your must have been 45th birthday was just a few days ago: you have been unconscious for about 23 days." Answered Archer in a monotone voice, Giovanni just nodded and hadn't caught on the fact that Arche had said _must have been 45th_ instead of just birthday.

"Fine I'm no fan of birthday parties. What is that about my blood being analyzed?" Asked the bedridden man.

"It would be best if Victor answers that." Said Ariana hitting Petrel with in the kidneys.

"What about those 16 technically 15 years then?" Asked Giovanni annoyed.

"I believe that it would be best if we spoke privately about this whole matter my friend." Said Victor entering the room.

After the five executives left Victor sat down in a chair and explained everything that they knew to Giovanni. Giovanni freaked out and even requested to see himself in the mirror before he believed a word of what he was being told: Victor who had known the eccentric man since their time at daycare just stayed calm and answered any and all question his friend had for him.

"So… I accidentally de-aged myself to a 27 year old?" Asked Giovanni still trying to process everything.

"You are technically 28, but yes: all the tests seem to point out that you have done so." Answered Victor amused at the look on his friends face.

"Unbelievable…" Mumbled the Italian.

"I thought the same when Petrel and Archer brought you in." Stated the doctor. "Oh and it seems that you shouldn't worry any longer about that awful heart disease."

"What? The media must have been having a field day!" Said Giovanni.

"They are, but don't you worry none believes this." Assured Victor.

"If whatever this was cured my heart disease: what about you-know-what?" Asked the Viridian Gym leader hopefully.

"I'm sorry my friend: as soon as I discovered that you had healed yourself I discreetly looked into that, but I'm sorry that didn't change... I know how much that would have meant to you." Answered Victor unable to look at Giovanni as his face contorted in pain: not physical, not even mental or emotional; Victor could have dealt with those, but he knew that his friends very being very soul hurt him.

"Say it!" Growled Giovanni gripping the sheets.

"Gio.."

"I said: SAY IT!"

"Why hurt yourself?" Huffed the doctor before he gave into the request. "I'm sorry, but the results say that you are still infertile."

"Hnn." Said the black haired man before laying down and closing his eyes.

"I will make sure your Persian is around the next time you wake and tell everyone to let you rest for now…" Said Victor standing by the door, he waited a moment before leaving silently.

As soon as Giovanni heard the click indicating that the door had been closed he allowed the tears to fall: he had been a fool to hope that THAT would have changed…He had hoped only for that hope to be shattered again: how could he have cured himself by accident if all the treatments that money could buy even the experimental ones had failed?

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for the delay but epileptic attacks aren't any fun! Please leave a review.**

 **What do you guys think about it:**

 **Archer will be the owner of an aipom…gender, name?**

 **Should Gio get together with someone at one point if so; who?Gender?Het or homosexual? Temporal or eventual marriage?**

 **I will take your opinions seriously or as seriously as the story would allow: he might start a relationship that looks like permanent, but something might go wrong and he might end with someone else… so better give me two people and tell me why!**

 **Yours truly: Cyanide4life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking your time to look at this: I hope you may enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Those who can find the original story where this one is based onto get virtual Soda. And a big thank you for: WizardGirl.**

 **I also want to thank those who have been so kind as to review, follow or fav! Thank you I can't explain what it means to me!**

 **I corrected the year in last chapter because I changed somethings from the original version I wrote years ago, on paper, but I accidentally didn't change last chapters year so this all takes place in 2008.**

 **Chapter three: Congrats you just found…..a child!**

Giovanni Silviero DiAngelo sat in his limousine with his loyal Persian by his side: they were driving through a not so well known part of Viridian forest. It was late at night or early in the morning: neither mattered the Italian as he looked out of his window lost in through while he looked at the trees, abstinently petting Persians head. Too much had happened in a short time: he had de-aged himself end July and woken up half August, he had spent the rest of August in the clinic and it was now 6 October. September had been an absolute chaos: between meetings and people gasping at the sight of the new/old him had been annoying, but nothing was more annoying than what was happening with his team…..

He was 27 years old again, 28 if you asked anyone, but he couldn't find a way out of the mess that Team Rocket had turned into in the last few years: the Team had gone to hell in the last 8 or 10 years and he didn't know where to start cleaning the mess up. He was mad the Team he had worked so hard for to make it shine and change the regions where now frowned upon! More so than Team Aqua or Magma had ever been and those where eco-terroristic teams! _Those damn regional teams with those nefarious plans where gaining both ground and followers: while he was losing both! People were also starting to see TR in a dark light instead of neutral or good… he knew that everything his team did wasn't legal, but they weren't that bad: the end is what matters not? And let's not get him started on the rumors of some kind of gang in Johto that are calling themselves NeoRockets!_ The Viridian Gym leaders line of thought was stopped abruptly as the limo did so.

The Multibillionaire heard his chauffer open the driver's door and he rolled his eyes, thinking that there must be something wrong with the motor or a wheel. Then and there he decided that he wouldn't leave the limo. He was about to turn some music on when he heard a strange sound coming from outside: this made him curious and right there he opened his own door. Frowning at the sight of the driver's door open he walked to the limo's front with Persian at his heals. He wanted to groan when he saw Eric kneeling on dirty the road close, but at a respectful distance from some kind of huge Pokémon.

"Eric! What happened? Did you hit it?" Asked Giovanni voice filled with annoyance: that would be the last thing he needed at that moment!

"No, Sir! I didn't hit it Sir!" Answered the before lightly older man: now pretty much older man.

"What in Arceus name happened then?"

"Well Sir I had to stop because a young boy walked onto the road and fainted, as soon as I left the car this Pokémon stopped me from coming closer so I'm unable to help the child. And I'm currently trying to convince it to move." Explained Eric calmly while the Pokémon growled at him in a threatening way. _Good luck with that one!_ Thought Giovanni rolling his eyes before he moved a little closer.

"So the kid is probably it's trainer and it's just protecting him." Stated our beloved team boss while he looked at the Pokémon trying to figure out what it was. His eyes widened comically as he realized that it was a huge Persian: the color was off so maybe a shiny and it was way bigger than his own, but he was sure that it was exactly that. It was way bigger than the normal Persian that was at 100cm tall even if his was 110cm, but this one looked to be related to an Arcanine by it massive paws Giovanni did his math and supposed that it would be 175cm or 180cm tall…so a small Arcanine.

"Maybe Sir." Said the Chauffer.

"Maybe?"

"From what I saw the boy seemed too young to be a licensed trainer."

"Too young?" Asked Giovanni surprised: if the kid wasn't a licensed trainer that had gotten lost he had nothing to do in this place of the forest and much less alone! _Che diavolo!_

"I would say the boy is no older than 9, I would guess him to be tall and 8 instead, but I didn't saw him for long." Said Eric while his employer started to think of a plan: it was late and even he could feel how cold it was getting... looking at Persian he got an idea.

"OK. Eric come here slowly and don't you dare to make any sudden move we don't want that Persian attacking you." Eric did as he was told slowly feeling more at ease: Giovanni had a plan and he never did things half away. As soon as Eric had reached him Giovanni pulled him up from the floor with ease and pointed toward the Persian: the Chauffer saw the same thing as his boss…. The Pokémons growling had turned down considerably and it had relaxed some even if it's tail still swished around with a disturbing speed. It wasn't ready to attack at any given moment anymore.

"Ok Persian, I need you to be a very good boy and listen to me carefully." At this the usual vain Pokémon gave his trainer a nod. "You need to convince that over grown Persian over there that we mean no harm to it or its trainer and that it could be very bad for the kid if it doesn't allow us to take it to the hospital."

After listening carefully to his trainer Persian carefully and slowly approached the other Pokémon, his movements weren't threatening: when Ariel saw the puny Persian coming his way he started to growl harder. While the two men only heard the growling Persian heard words.

" _Stay away! Turn around and leave with those humans!"_ Ariel warned, but Persian could hear the worry in his voice and while he was small compared to this strange Persian: he could hear that this massive Persian was way younger than he was. (Imagine a teenager's voice for Ariel)

" _We would do so if it was only you, but your trainer is hurt and ill…or so my whiskers tell me."_ Said the blue eyed Persian laying down a few feet away from where the green eyed one was crunched over a child: showing he meant no harm. Green met blue and resigned itself.

" _That´s true…Rush got hurt and hasn't been himself these past days. Not since that bloody Fearrow attacked him!"_ Said Ariel growling softer.

" _So he is hurt and you want to protect you're trainer right?"_ Asked Persian.

" _Of course!"_ Stated Ariel almost offended. _"But I'm not sure who is who's trainer here…."_ He added doing his best to make a joke.

" _Good. And don't worry he is your trainer: even if it's your job to keep him out of trouble the best you can…..Arceus knows that I have been doing my best with mine since I was just a Meowth myself."_ Said Persian exasperated causing Ariel to chuckle. _"So what's his name? And yours if you have one…?"_

" _Well I've been calling him Rush since he doesn't remember the one his Sire and Dam gave him. And I'm Ariel."_ Persian could tell that the younger one was starting to trust him and he could hear pride in his voice.

" _Good Ariel: my trainer believes it would be best to take yours to a hospital: a Pokémon center for humans. If I promise that only my trainer and the healers will touch yours: do you agree?"_

" _I do."_ After Ariel confirmation the two of them stood up and looked toward Giovanni and Eric. The men seemed to get that Persian had been able to convince the other to let them help the boy: they both made their way toward the pokémons. _"Who's yours?"_ Asked Ariel.

" _The youngest one."_ Answered Persian not surprised to be asked so, Ariel just hummed eyes not leaving the two men.

Once both Eric and Giovanni where almost there Ariel moved aside so that GIOVANNI could pick Rush up, but instead it was Eric who kneeled to do so. This made Ariel growl in warning: hearing this Eric stood up and took a step back. This satisfied Ariel, who thought that the man wouldn't try again, so he stopped growling…As soon as he did so Eric tried again: making Ariel growl again.

It had turned into a vicious circle repeating itself again and again: Persian rolled his eyes and gave Giovanni a push in Rush direction. _Humans can be soo slow at times…_

Giovanni glared at Persian who glared back before looking toward Rush: it seemed to do what he intended because his trainer nodded and kneeled down beside the cub. Ariel nodded in approval instead of growling when the man looked at him.

Giovanni understood that it was him who had to take the boy so he carefully touched the boys skin and gasped when he realized that the child was burning up, sweating and trembling. The business man took his suit jacket off before carefully wrapping it around the sick child and picking the boy up. Once he had the boy secure in his hold he turned to Eric.

"Eric back in the car and to Victor's clinic: now." Ordered the Italian without a second thought, once he confirmed that both Persians followed him he went into the limo.

He sat down with the child in his lap and the then did his best to move the boy around as little as possible seeing his injuries. The huge Persian was laying on the floor with its flank against his (Giovanni's) leg and almost came up to his chest, while the Gym Leaders own Persian sat beside them: both Pokémon seemed to be offering them their body heat for the trembling child. _I guess all Persian are mother hens…_ was all he could think before the long haired boy in his arms started to whimper: our 'savor' was unsure if it was due pain or something else.

"Shhh…little one no need to be afraid, you're save now. I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you." Whispered Giovanni while he bruised the black hair out of the child's face... It seemed to have some kind of positive effect because as soon as Giovanni had said it the boy had stopped whimpering. Without being aware of doing so the man started to hum some song to the boy while he closed his own eyes.

Sometime later Giovanni couldn't help, but feel worried: the boy was still shivering and he was injured and they weren't anywhere close to the clinic yet. Rush grip one his leather satchel loosened and it fell to the ground without anyone taking notice as he curled closer to whoever was holding him for warmth in favor of grabbing onto Giovanni's vest. At this the dour man's face softened looking down at the boy while he changed his hold onto him carefully.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review. Thank guest SM!**

 **What do you guys think about it:**

 **Archer will be the owner of an aipom…gender, name?**

 **Should Gio get together with someone at one point if so; who?Gender?Het or homosexual? Temporal or eventual marriage?**

 **I will take your opinions seriously or as seriously as the story would allow: he might start a relationship that looks like permanent, but something might go wrong and he might end with someone else… so better give me two people and tell me why!**

 **Yours truly: Cyanide4life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking your time to look at this: I hope you may enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. WizardGirl is the best!**

 **I also want to thank those who have been so kind as to review, follow or fav! Thank you I can't explain what it means to me!**

 **Chapter 4: getting yourself de-aged =getting weird looks.**

As soon as the clinics emergency room was in sight the limo started to slow down Giovanni opened his door and jumped out of the still moving car: with a firm yet gentle grip on the child and both Persians at his heals. After he landed on both feet he took a moment to regain his balance and to allow the world to settle onto its place: this wasn't the first time he jumped out of a moving car, but it was the first time he did so holding a child and hopefully the last. (The momentum added by his charge was quite it: and he wasn't a freaking Persian: no matter how elegant people said he was!) He shook his head to clear it before heading towards the ER.

Once he reached the door: the child was taken from him by some of Victors people and treated like top priority, not only because of his condition but because it was him who brought the child inn. The fact that the boy was attended to immediately relaxed Giovanni a little as he sat down in a plastic chair in the waiting room: he was sure that the boy was in good hands or else Victor would be terribly sorry and he also knew that the nurse to whom he spoke briefly and informed that he found the child in the forest would call the police.

Eric entered the waiting room unsure of what to do, but Giovanni ordered him to sit down: Eric did so at a very respectful distance of his boss and that white monstrous Persian. Both Persians laid on the floor next to his boss happily.

Eric knew why his boss wanted him to stay: as soon as officer Jenny came she would want to have both their statements: separately, ironically they didn't need to make sure their stories would match before hand this time around and the police would press more than the people of the ER had they would ask the same questions again and again… as if they would make a mistake.

As Eric through about how often he had to give the police statements since he started working for his current employer he forgot about the satchel he had found on the limo's floor. And as both men had predicted the police soon arrived, but officer Jenny left them as soon as she came asking where she could talk to victor. This surprised both men, but they answered the question patiently: Giovanni was sure he could talk later with Victor to understand what the hell was going on.

After giving his statement Giovanni asked the police officer if he could fill the necessary documents to become the child's guardian while they looked for his parents. Giovanni was quick to fill the required paperwork, it was much easier done than other he was used to, as soon as the paperwork was filled it was given to the officer who would latter give it to Jenny: the Rocket boss knew how it worked the officer was a simple grunt.

After sending Eric home Giovanni was waiting for information on the child because he was sure that his temporal guardianship would be approved: he was an exemplar citizen after all! There was none like him in all of Kanto: just check the not hacked (sooo done) public records and look for his name. While Giovanni waited hopefully on an update on the boys situation and is his application of the guardianship would be accepted he had a hand on each Persian petting them just in those places making them purr blissfully.

" _ **You know I'm starting to like your trainer Persian: he cares for the cub and….ooohhh…."**_ Purred Ariel before turning into goo under the Viridian Gym leaders knowledgeable and experienced hands, Persian just purred as an answer to his fellow Persian and Pokémon.

Suddenly Giovanni jumped from the plastic seat: startling both Pokemon awake from their pet induced bliss, his eyes trained on Officer Jenny's. She looked beyond mad if her stiff movements, lips pulled into a thigh line and the furry burning in her eye where any indication.

"Mr. Di Angelo?" She asked when she reached him.

"The one and only Ma'am." He answered seriously giving her a nod, she returned the nod and indicated for him to sit down.

"So the rumors are true: you did de-age yourself if by accident." Commented the officer with an amused look and Giovanni could feel his cheeks burn. _Damn everything! I forgot that at this age I still used to blush: once in a while at least._

"Oh well freak accidents do happen every once in a while when you're trying to make something else…" Said the tech genus/inventor/businessman/multibillionaire/gym leader. "More so if one is too tired to think straight, caffeine being the only thing keeping you awake and are not willing to listen when they tell you that you should get some sleep." Said Giovanni trying to sound unaffected by his mistake.

"Hmmm. And what might your current age be? Did you de-age yourself mentally too?" Asked Officer Jenny in a business like way, this was something Giovanni knew how to handle with his eyes closed. But he also understood that this was some interview to see if he could handle a young child….mentally because he could cost more than one.

"I'm currently around 27 years old as far as my scientists have been able to determinate: you must understand that it isn't a really exact science, but the closest they could come up with. There have been no ill side effects in these past months as far as we are able to tell. The only way I might have been de-aged mentally would be a strange need to play practical pranks on close friends on occasions." Said Giovanni honestly remembering the times he had pranked: Archer, Proton and Ariana plus the occasional grunt who would run away terrified…. Oh well shit happens.

"Good I thank you for your honesty: not many people with your social status would admit that they have a childish need to prank friends once in a while." Thanked the Officer with a kind smile. "I understand that you have applied to be temporal guardian for the boy while we look for his parents? May I know why?" Asked the Officer.

"That is true I have I would really like to see to it that the boy is as comfortable as possible while you look for his parents. As for the why…well I know it's highly unconventional to leave a child with someone who is famously single instead of a couple, but I would really do my best as I know that I can't have children of my own." Explained Giovanni knowing that everything he told her was confidential.

"Well as you said it is rather unconventional, but I am willing to make you his legal guardian under a few conditions." Said Officer Jenny.

"What do I need to do?" Asked our favorite team boss.

"Firstly I would recommend you some parenting lesions, secondly I would like to change your temporal guardianship to a permanent one; yes that gives you the option to adopt if you both want in the future, third would be child proofing your house and the last thing I ask is you to be patient with him."

"I understand most of what you are asking of me but why would he need a permanent guardian?" Asked the Italian.

"Because we have found sings of severe abuse… So even if we are able to find his parents they would be facing jail time instead of getting their son back. I must leave you now, but I'm sure that a doctor would soon explain the situation in more detailed way to you." With this she left a fuming Giovanni in her wake.

Giovanni sat down on the plastic chair again, but this time he was almost growling: the through of physically hurting such a young child made Giovanni sick, screw that the idea of intentionally harming children was sick in general! And at the same time thinking about parents abusing their son also made his blood boil in anger: he felt fire in his veins instead of blood and both Pokémon could feel the dark aura that he was emitting…

When Giovanni Silviero DiAngelo was truly furious even the bravest Pokémon backed away: no matter if the anger was directed their way or not. Most Rockets asked themselves if humans could have some hidden ability: because if that was so Gio found his…One good aimed glare and even his own Pokémon would flinch, not just those of his opponents.

 _´Take a deep breath and think about the positive side of all this: you're getting a bambino of your own, you won't allow anyone to harm him again and there is even a chance that you could adopt him.´_ These thoughts kept him calm enough for the time being and he continued to wait for Victor while he petted both Persian.

Victor came a while latter and saw his lifelong friend staring into the nothing while was petting two Persians: his friends loyal companion he had expected, but the other monstrosity not! He could make a good guess about what his friend might be thinking so he slowly approached the three of them.

"Giovanni would you please come with me?" Asked Victor snapping Giovanni out of his murderous thoughts: at this Victor gave a small smile and added. "If you ever find them allow me some too." While Victor said this Giovanni was already standing up.

"That bad?" Asked Viridians' gym leader.

"Come with me and you shall see." Said the man while they walked towards his office once they reached said place victor made a motion that indicated Giovanni that he should sit. "Where should I start?"

"What about the begging Victor." Answered Giovanni.

"Well we have esteemed him to be around 8 years old maybe turning 9 somewhere next year." Began Victor, but at the look his friend gave him he decided that this wasn't the things the man wanted to know right now. "As for the abuse it has been severe: a shame one person could do such a thing to a child…" Said Victor showing Giovanni the pictures of the scars that covered the boys back: Giovanni went a little green around the edges, but held himself. "The scared area is mostly the childs back, but we also had the issue of some poor healed ribs and a collarbone: we had to break them again and reset them so that they could heal properly." Victor decided that this was all he would tell about the boys previous injuries because Giovanni seemed ready to blow things up. "The strange thing is that there have been no recent injuries aside from those you found him with so our speculation is that about 2 years ago, maybe a little less, the boy ran away and that his recent injuries came from something else…" Said Victor firmly, he gave his friend a few minutes to compose himself again.

"What are the recent injuries?" Asked Giovanni with a blank face and a steady voice reminding himself that this wasn't Victors fault: the man was unable to hurt a fly much less a child.

"The boy has dislocated his left shoulder, three stitches above his left eyebrow, a hairline skull fracture, but no concussion and following both yours and Eric statements that would be because he fainted and met the road." Said Victor in an attempt at joke, but he saw Giovanni flinch so he knew that his humor hadn't been appreciated.

"He has a very nasty injury on his right forearm: it looks as if a fearow attacked him and took a nice chunk out of his forearm we could see his bones once that one was cleaned. That injury was infected and explains the high fever the boy has. You might not agree with me on this, but I have decided that for the next three weeks he shall remain in a drug induced coma so that his bones can mend without him hurting." Explained and said the doctor very businesslike Giovanni seemed lost in thought.

"His forearm: he should probably have a lifelong claw mark there." It wasn't a question.

"Yes he will. Do you wish to stay with him tonight or….?" Asked Victor unsure.

"I would appreciate staying tonight and a good deal of tomorrow, but after that I will visit for a while every day until you start taking him out of coma: then I will take a sabbatical." At this Giovanni and Victor nodded to each other.

"I hope you understand that he might or mightn't remember anything before you found him don't you? That the brain is able to block traumatic experiences and that he would probably be wary of you in the begining." When his friend nodded his affirmative Victor showed Giovanni his charges room.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review. Thank everyone that took the time to read this! Ok so next chapter shall have some Rush (Severus) even if he might not be totally awake and Archer should also make an appearance.**

 **Yours truly: Cyanide4life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: I DON'T OWN POKEMON… AND I'M SORRY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE, BUT I BROKE MY WRIST AND IN RL SHIT HAPPENS. THANK YOU IF YOU ARE STILL READING!**

 **CHAPTER 5: CHANGES?**

Giovanni woke up from his slumber when someone with heavy footfalls started to open the door to the _bambinos_ room he stood up silently and swiftly while the intruder reached for the light switch. Giovanni knew that whoever it was wasn't one of the nurses Victor had assigned to this room: because Giovanni knew those nurses and they where light on their feet, so he had taken his Bowie from its holder and made a signal to the two Pokémon to stand alert.

As soon as the 'intruder' entered the room and turned the light on he screamed at the sight before him: his friend had a freaking Bowie pointed at him and not only the Persian they all knew and loved looked ready to pounce onto him, but a big white monstrosity too! When the Italian Identified the intruder as one of his charming, but sometimes very idiotic friends he ordered the Pokémon to stand back while he put the Bowie back in the holder. The Italian signed when Archer continued to scream and decided to put a hand over the usually calm and collected mans mouth to block the freaking sound: ' _who in Arceus name keeps screaming like a girl when they weren't in danger anymore?'_

"Could you stop screaming like a school girl!" Screamed Giovanni between clenched teeth: Archer stopped screaming after a few seconds when he registered that a hand covered his mouth, the blue haired man nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the Rocket boss to his friend.

"I…Uhm… Well…. Victor called me and told me about the situation and asked me to bring you a change of clothes or something and I thought that it would be a good idea to bring the kid something too." Answered Archer unsure if he had done the right thing or if he had screwed things up.

"Give me my bag." Ordered Giovanni dryly and Archer was all too happy to hand said bag over. "And what did you get the _Bambino_?" Asked the Italian suspicious, narrowing his eyes.

"I got him a plushy… It's made from some material that's anti allergies and it's an Arcanine!" Archer was fast to defend himself and Giovanni just snorted.

"I believe he would appreciate a Persian more an Arcanine is like an insult to a Persian in many ways and he owns a Persian…. But since it's just a plushy I believe he will appreciate it." Said Giovanni before checking his bag. "I'm going to take a shower and you will stay here" He told Archer who nodded. "And you won't antagonize him!" Giovanni told the white Persian who did his best to look innocent.

This didn't make Archer feel better: not even a little bit. He left the plushy on the table next to the boys bed and after that the bluenette sat at a respectful distance of the child: better safe than sorry with such a big Persian in the room.

The drive from the hospital to GioCorps was full of questions from Archer, the Viridian gym leader reluctantly answered what he could before making his friend swear to keep it secret. Once they arrived they went their separate ways and when one of them was asked why it was Archer who drove Giovanni that day they answered that Eric had the morning free.

Giovanni was fast and efficient at the job, more than usual: and when Eric arrived to drive him to the hospital they first made a stop at the DiAngelo estate so that Giovanni could get a bag of clothes and toiletries. Before Eric was told to return for him the next morning the Rocket boss was handed a leather satchel and after questioning his driver about it he assumed it belonged to the _bambino_. While the Italian walked toward the hospital room his charge was in he passed by the same kiosk Archer must have gone to that morning because he saw plush Arcanine along with other plushies.

Our billionaire isn't known for buying things impulsively, but he made a quick stop to buy the child a stuffed Persian. Once he returned to the room he was happy to notice that Victor had been the one to keep an eye on the childs IV (this might have or mightn't have anything to do with Ariel): he could recognize his friends handwriting anywhere. He put the Persian next to the stuffed Arcanine before looking at his charge...

The boy had a little more color back and from what he could see it looked like the boys skin color was just a shade clearer than his own olive colored skin. This along with the boys facial structure made Giovanni wonder if the child wasn't from outside the regions: realizing how absurd his thoughts where the man gave himself a mental kick before carefully ruffling his charges now shorter hair.

After freeing Persian from his Pokéball and making sure both Persians where fed the CEO of GioCorps started to do some work from his laptop to keep him busy, he decided to wait to look into the satchel until his charge was awake... Starting his silent vigil at his boys bedside.

After a week Proton, Petrel, Ariana and Domino noticed that something was going on in their boss mind and they started to worry (aside from Petrel who knew that if something was wrong Archer would have told them) about Giovanni's health. They also started to pester Archer about what he might know about what their boss did after work, but Archer was as useful as a sleeping snorlax: he understood that his friend wanted to adopt the child in the future and that he first had to build up trust with the boy, due the childs history, and it was never a good idea to pull some of the other 4 into such a delicate matter. When Giovanni announced that he would be taking a sabbatical leaving Archer in charge as to what he should supervise directly and what they could handle themselves: Domino, Ariana and Proton grew suspicious, but Proton couldn't do anything because he was send to Kalos, and Pretel just told Giovanni to have fun and bring him a souvenir or two.

Giovanni felt that he was surrounded mostly by idiots, but that was fine they where his idiots after all. During the first two weeks while he waited for the _bambino_ to wake up he only to find himself frustrated: the boy had what looked like and probably where nightmares and he had only been able to see a little bit of Silver hued eyes... Even so Giovanni's suspicions where confirmed: no one in the regions had a British accent nor spoke Russian.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but it's more of a filler so I'm sorry next chapter Rush and Giovanni will finally meet and to SB: Rush won't be raised as a criminal he will give Giovanni a lot to think about...But I'm not going to give any more spoilers! Review please or I'll sick Persian on you: nah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: I DON'T OWN POKEMON… AND I'M SORRY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE, I HATE RL RIGHT NOW…. MY FAMILY WANTED ME TO GET MY PHD, SO I'M IN COLLEGE AGAIN, EVEN IF I DON'T GET IT BECAUSE I WILL STILL WORK AS A BARMAN CUZ ITS WHAT I LOVE! THANK YOU IF YOU ARE STILL READING!**

 **CHAPTER 6: SHOCK AFTER SHOCK PART 1**

The rest of the time Giovanni spend by Rush side standing vigil by his charge he only took breaks for essential things such as: take a shower, change clothes, bathroom breaks and getting fresh air once in a while. Those last where only done when Victor manhandled him, with the help of a couple of male nurses, out of the room. Archer came by to see how his friend was doing every other day and to complain about the other executives, the dark blue haired man even started a tentative friendship with Ariel.

Rush kept having nightmares and the Italian caught sight of the silver hued eyes a couple of times before one evening while he was busy working on something on his laptop: Giovanni was busy reading some documents that had been send to him by Archer and Pretel while he looked pretty ruffled. While one could find both Persians asleep on the floor one could also find the mans suit jacket, the vest was thrown over the couch carelessly and he only part of his suit that he still had on him was his tie that hung loose around the neck and the shirt that had the first button open. As soon as the gym leader heard the child in the bed groan he jumped up not caring about his laptop at all.

The man closed the distance between himself and the hospital bed and was trying to keep the half asleep child as calm as he could: he knew this could happen as Victor had already given him heads-up about the whole thing. When his _bambino_ opened his eyes and looked up at him he saw that they were beautiful: a silver hue of grey with a teal colored star like pattern around the iris. As soon as the boy focused and realized what was happening those huge eyes went wide with fear and Giovanni could feel the boy flinch away from him, having learned a lot about how abused children react he let go of the boy and made no sudden move.

"Hello there kiddo." Was all he could think of as a greeting his tone was soft and he had a gentle smile while he spoke, he saw the boy frown. "I'm Giovanni Silviero DiAngelo your guardian. How are you feeling?"

Rush was feeling strange he felt as if his head was foggy and he couldn't concentrate. He was aware that his eyes where open, but even so he couldn't really see because his vision was blurry he could only make out a shadow above him. The child was aware that he wasn't lying in the den he felt warm, but not in the same way as if he had his blanked over his or when Ariel was close to him, he also felt itchy and the place smelled strange.

When he could finally focus he realized that a stormy eyed man was looking him into the eyes and he felt a sudden flash of fear: even if he didn't know why he felt the urge to get away from the man and it seemed that this man understood because he let him go.

"Hello there kiddo." Said the man softly with a kind smile on his face: the mans voice was a deep baritone that sounded Italian and familiar somehow… _Do I know this man?_ Thought Rush with a frown. "I'm Giovanni Silviero Diangelo your guardian. How are you feeling?"

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm not really sure how often I will be able to update with college going on, but I just wanted to give you a little something! And this was actually meant to be part of a chapter, I shall do my best from now on to update when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHANCES, NEW FAMILY & A NEW LIFE**

 **A/N: I DON'T OWN POKEMON… AND I'M SORRY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE, I HATE RL RIGHT NOW…. MY FAMILY WANTED ME TO GET MY PHD, SO I'M IN COLLEGE AGAIN, EVEN IF I DON'T GET IT BECAUSE I WILL STILL WORK AS A BARMAN CUZ ITS WHAT I LOVE! THANK YOU IF YOU ARE STILL READING!**

 **Dedicated to: Sakura Lisel!**

 **CHAPTER 7: SHOCK AFTER SHOCK PART 2**

"M-my g-guardian?" Asked Rush.

"Yes your guardian." Assured Giovanni before a thought came to him. "Do you know what a guardian is?"

"N-no Sir." Answered Rush feeling small, well smaller than he was.

"Well a guardian usually is an adult responsible for a minor, responsible for everything: from clothes, food and education to any needs their change might have emotional or physical." Explained the man gently and Rush nodded to show that he understood. He bit his lip and laid there thoughtful: _'So that would make this man a human version of Ariel? Or kind off?'_ The boy was startled out of his thoughts by the closeness of the Italian, Mr. DiAngelo, he reminded himself.

Giovanni almost had a heart attack himself when he noticed that he had startled his charge. His approach had been slow as not to do just that! ' _Must have been lost in thought: probably wondering how the hell he got here…'_ Rationalized the man and he took in consideration that he was practically a stranger so he decided not to take the reaction personally. Both humans were unaware of the looks both Persians were giving each other. "Sorry for scarring you like that! So… how are you feeling?"

"D-D…don't apo-apologize sir: it's fine…" Said Rush feeling nervous: which he didn't understand because Mr. DiAngelo was only being nice to him. "A-and if I'm ho-honest I-I've felt better." Answered the boy honestly. "Ho-how are y-you feeling sir? I-i-if you don't mind me a-asking…"

Giovanni felt for the kid he really did: while the _Bambino_ wasn't exactly afraid of him he wasn't fearless around and of him either. He seemed to stutter unconsciously and he worded his thought specifically as if he was afraid to anger him… If the boss of TR ever found out WHO had done that to his _Bambino_ well said person wouldn't be happy at all and begging for death. Even with those thoughts the gym leader was able to keep a gentle look on his face.

"I'm sure you have felt better _Bambino._ " Said Giovanni with a gentle chuckle before carefully ruffling the boys hair observing the reaction he got: Rush flinched, but didn't flinch away from him. Something that the man considered a good thing. "And yes you may ask me questions: I'm feeling good, thank you."

"You are more than welcome, Sir." Mumbled Rush with a hesitant and shy smile, which Giovanni returned with a smile of his own.

"So…? You know my name _Bambino_ may I know yours?" Rush yawned before nodding.

"Yes, Sir: I'm Rush…" Giovanni was listening to the boy with rapt attention when he was suddenly shoved aside by a blur of white. "Ari!" Was what the boy exclaimed and when he looked up he saw the huge Persian with its head on the kids lap: purring rather loudly.

Giovanni wanted to feel offended, he truly wanted, but none could have stopped his own Persian from doing the same, talking about Persian the Pokémon looked amused so the man did his best to stand up with as much dignity he could muster and started dusting himself off while he listened to the reunion.

" _Nice for you to join us the living."_

"Ari! I'm sorry you must have been so worried, but you shouldn't have thrown Mr. DiAngelo to the floor like that!" Rush did his best to sound stern, but the happiness in his voice was way too evident.

" _He's fine, but he was taking his sweet time moving away from you so… I did what I had to do! Plus you're about to fall asleep: again."_ Rush gave his friend a small glare before returning his attention to his guardian who was observing them with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for what Ariel did sir!" Apologized the child while said Pokémon just snorted.

"No need for it _Bambino_ : my own Persian would have done the same thing." Informed the Italian while he pointed at his own Persian as he petted Ariels head: he saw how Rush looked awed at his Pokémon and how those eyes filled with questions, but he was also aware that the boy was getting very tired. "You gave him a beautiful name: Ariel… Well now I know what to call him, I hope that the two of you will be fine on your own while I go looking for your Doctor: Victor Shakuza." When Rush nodded Giovanni gave him a last smile before leaving to look for his friend.

Giovanni was aware that Rush wouldn't be awake when he returned with Victor, but he really wanted to tell his friend that Rush had finally woken up and he also knew that the next time the boy woke up that there would be questions asked that needed to be answered…..

 **A/N: Hey guys! I shall do my best from now on to update when I can. If any of you has ideas for an OC they are welcome! I really need some cool OC's for this fic: you ppl are allowed to suggest everything regarding the OC's you make: from gender, age and Pokémon to sexuality and profesion and such!**


End file.
